Rosa hybrida/Hybrid Tea Rose.
cv. xe2x80x98Delstriroxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was discovered in a greenhouse at Hyxc3xa8res, France, during 1999 and is a spontaneous mutation of unknown causation of the xe2x80x98Delegoxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,915). Had the new variety of present invention not been discovered and preserved it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found through careful study that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) From a physical point of view forms green mature wood, displays a bushy growth habit, and forms attractive long lasting clear red striped with darker red double flowers, and
(b) From the biological point of view forms semi-vigorous to vigorous vegetation, produces flowers in abundance, exhibits the ability readily to be forced, and is resistant to diseases.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and is particularly well suited for growing in the greenhouse for the production of attractive long-lasting cut flowers which are clear red striped with dark red.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from other varieties in view of the combination of characteristics described herein. For instance, the new variety can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Delegoxe2x80x99 variety parent by the display of striped red flowers while those of the parent variety are unstriped red.
The new variety exhibits relatively straight stems, rigid and substantially straight peduncles, an excellent ability to be forced under greenhouse growing conditions, and a good vase life for the distinctive clear red striped with dark red blossoms.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation and can be readily reproduced by conventional routes, such as budding (i.e., eye grafting), the rooting of cuttings and tissue culture. This asexual reproduction by budding as performed at Hyxc3xa9res, France, has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Delstriroxe2x80x99 variety.